ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam
The Akatsuki ''(literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak")'' is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. The 'Oowashi Akatsuki '''was piloted once by Cagalli Yula Athha and the '''Shiranui Akatsuki '''was piloted by Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics When not using any of its backpacks, the Akatsuki is equipped with a Type 73J2 prototype twin beam saber (also called a beam naginata) for close combat, the standard head-mounted CIWS, a arm-mounted shield for defense and a Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" beam rifle, comparable to other models of beam rifles. The beam naginata is capable of being mounted as a bayonet on the beam rifle. "Oowashi" Sky Pack On Earth, the Akatsuki can be equipped with an aerial backpack designated "Oowashi", granting the suite superior abilities in aerial battle. This backpack mounts two Type 73F modified high-energy beam cannons. Similar to the backpacks used on several prototype ZAFT suits, the Oowashi sky pack is capable of separating from the mobile suit and transforming into a fighter aircraft. "Shiranui" Space Pack In space, the suit may be equipped with the "Shiranui" backpack, which is equipped with a system similar to the DRAGOON system; the Shiranui contains 7 DRAGOON units, which each mount a beam cannon as well as beam shield emitters that when coupled with other DRAGOON units, can provide full defense in a limited area, of around 1-2 ships' size. Whether this version of the DRAGOON System can only be utilized by a pilot with highly spatial awareness is unknown, since the only pilot using it was Mu La Flaga, who has such abilities. Armaments **Model-71 defense shield **MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS **Type-73J2 Prototype Twin Beam Saber **Type-72D5 "Hyakurai" Beam Rifle System Features While mostly similar to other mobile suits, the Akatsuki nevertheless features a unique piece of technology. The entire body of the suit (and its backpacks) is covered with a specialized mirror coating called "Yata no Kagami", which is capable of deflecting beam fire or reflecting shots back to their source. Due to this coating, it is able to block beam weapons and is even able to block shots fired from a Positron Blaster Cannon. Despite this strength, the armor provides no protection against attacks from a beam saber, since Shinn Asuka was able to cut off one of the Akatsuki's arms with his beam boomerang. Also, the mirror coating that is installed stops the Akatsuki from using Phase Shift Armor, which means it is vulnerable to physical attacks. In episode 50 of Gundam Seed Destiny, Mu also used Akatsuki's "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection to penetrate Requiem's Positron Deflector to destroy Requiem in order to prevent the destruction of Orb. The Akatsuki utilizes a customised version of the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver]] operating system. History The ORB-01 Akatsuki is a high-performance mobile suit built by the Orb Union. It was commissioned, in secret, on the order of Uzumi Nara Athha before he died in the defense of Orb against the Earth Alliance in CE 71. It was kept hidden underground as per Uzumi Nara Athha's Will, for Cagalli Yula Athha to use for when Orb was yet again under attack. It appears to be derived from the GAT-X105 Strike, which Orb engineers had copious opportunity to study, with additional firepower and uses a Striker Pack-inspired support system. The Oowashi pack has even demonstrated autonomous attack capability, similar to Justice's Fatum-00. The Shiranui pack has not demonstrated any autonomous capabability, but has no need to as it includes seven Dragoon-like weapons. Second Battle of Orb Akatsuki is first piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. She piloted this mobile suit to defend Orb against a ZAFT attack in CE 74, after being informed of its existence by Ledonir Kisaka. Cagalli assumes command of the Orb military, and uses the Akatsuki to try and defend Orb against ZAFT's forces, but was soon confronted by ZAFT's top ace, ZGMF-X42S Destiny pilot Shinn Asuka. Shinn easily outperforms her, even with the Akatsuki. However, before he is able to shoot down the Akatsuki, his attack is stopped by the arrival of Kira Yamato, piloting the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. After the battle, Akatsuki is repaired and lent to Mu La Flaga, while Cagalli remained behind in Orb to take charge of her country. Intervention at Copernicus While the Archangel is docked at the lunar city of Copernicus, Mu La Flaga uses the Oowashi Akatsuki to intervene in the defense of several crew members while they are trying to rescue Meer Campbell. Despite the Akatsuki's presence, Meer is hit by a bullet intended for Lacus Clyne and is killed. The Final Battle The Akatsuki plays a major role in ending the Second Bloody Valentine War by defending the ''Archangel'' and the ''Eternal'', as well as aiding in the destruction of the Requiem superweapon. Trivia * The name Akatsuki means "dawn" in Japanese; it also bears the meaning of "beginning". Morgenroete, the company that built Akatsuki, means "dawn" in German. The kanji of "Akatsuki" is engraved on the right shoulder of ORB-01 Akatsuki as well. * "Yata no Kagami" is named for a legendary mirror that is one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. * Cagalli's insert song for Phases 24 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED was Akatsuki no Kuruma, or Wheels of Dawn. * The beam naginata does not actually function like a true Japanese naginata weapon; the name only refers to the shape of the weapon and it is a reference to a similar weapon used by the MS-14 Gelgoog in Mobile Suit Gundam. * The Akatsuki is reminiscent of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, which also had a reflective gold coloration related to beam-resistant armor. The Akatsuki (with the Shiranui backpack system) is also reminiscent of the RX-93 Nu Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, which had fin funnels which could be used as a beam shield. The armaments of the two are also similar. The Hyaku Shiki also however, sported vertically pointed wing binder's very reminicent of Shiranui Akatsuki. * Cagalli gave the Akatsuki to Mu La Flaga after using it for a single battle, making it the fastest handed-down Gundam mobile suit ever. External Links Akatsuki on MAHQ Gallery Image:Orb-01-owashi.jpg|Akatsuki with Oowashi sky pack Image:Orb-01-shiranui.jpg|Akatsuki with Shiranui space pack AkatsukiGirl.jpg|Akatsuki MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji Gundam SEED Destiny - 49 - 46.jpg|DRAGOON Beam Shield Akatsuki Gundam s Destiny by sandrum.jpg